


Righting The Wrongs

by adrift_me



Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Gen, Humor, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of how the greatest sorcerer and the King of Camelot enter Storybrooke to right the wrongs with the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting The Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Having fun with the idea of a crossover! I demand Colin Morgan's return as Merlin :D

“Merlin, I do hope you have a good explanation what we are doing in this God forsaken town,” said Arthur, his lips twisted in dislike, one brow furrowed. Merlin turned to him with a bright grin.

“Not really, no. I simply had some adventures while you slept your back off at Avalon. May have accidently rid one realm of pure evil,” simply said Merlin. He unrolled a scroll of parchment, that he held, marked with a powerful entrance spell, most certainly casted by the Evil Queen. He smiled at it and rolled it back, putting a red ribbon around it.

“It was not me who brought my body there,” Arthur punched Merlin’s shoulder in a friendly way, ignoring his mention of another realm and evil for the sake of sanity. His friend grinned even wider.

“Now step aside, I need to get undercover,” said Merlin, stretching his arms, fixing his old red tunic. “There is some magic to happen.”

Arthur folded his arms and stepped aside. Though Merlin’s magic was in his life openly for some months now after his return from the lake, he found it fascinating that such an idiot as Merlin could perform it. Put aside hiding it for nearly ten years in a kingdom where magic was punished by law and death. Yet he loved Merlin’s magic as much as himself and enjoyed seeing it used for good.

Merlin’s voice, hoarse and croaking, shaped into unknown words and after a bright burst of light he turned into an old Arthur’s acquaintance, Emrys. The old man gave him a cheeky grin.

“All set. Now off we go, to fix the wrong I’ve done. Welcome to Storybrooke, King Arthur of Camelot,” said Merlin and, holding the scroll tight in his hand, pushed Arthur in his back with a staff. Arthur stumbled but followed his sorcerer friend over the border, marked with a metal sign of Storybrooke.

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions, typo reports and suggestions, please contact me on [Tumblr](http://accio-toffy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
